


This love will be your downfall

by booksandanime



Series: That same old love [1]
Category: Ansatsu no Kyoushitsu, Assassination Classroom
Genre: Clueless Nagisa, Don't mind the title, Multi, Self-indulgent drabble, This is pure fluff, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4992259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksandanime/pseuds/booksandanime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kayano thinks it's ironic that she had to go and fall for an assassin.</p><p>Karma thinks it's frustrating how Nagisa can do things that either provoke him or make him wish that Nagisa would only look at him.</p><p>Nakamura thinks that Nagisa should get a clue, what with all her teasing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This love will be your downfall

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this part: http://mangafox.me/manga/ansatsu_kyoushitsu/vTBD/c159/19.html  
> It might just be my shipping instincts, but I think Nakamura likes Nagisa more than she would care to admit. X3  
> (The Karmagisa tag is just there because I can't help shipping them. THEY'RE STILL AMAZING, even if Koro-sensei won't pair them in his notebook.)
> 
> Title is inspired by this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IIITKU6rQFA  
> (The song lyrics scattered around this fic is from the same song. =] )

Kayano thinks it's ironic that she fell in love with an assassin.

 

  
  
At first, it was like her sister all over again. It was nice, in a way, to have something to connect them, even if it had to be like this.

 

  
  
She sighed, remembering how Nagisa had accepted her chocolate earlier, and how he surprised he had looked. It hurt her heart to think that Karma was right, and that he did have low-esteem. But, it also made her smile when Nagisa said that it should be him thanking her, as if it was only proper.

 

  
_I'm a monster, Nagisa, yet you treat me so kindly, so gently, like a dear_   friend.

 

  
The words left a slightly bitter taste in her mouth, but she was already used to it. She knew that she would never stop loving Nagisa, because he was the one who had saved her, in more ways than one, but she knew that he was still thinking about a career, and she wanted to be able to support him.

 

 

  
  
This isn't an act. She silently reminded herself. I really want him to reach his dreams, even if it means that I'm not a part of it.

 

 

  
But some part of her knows that she wouldn't give up so easily, and she wonders if that's a bad thing.

 

After all, she could hope, couldn't she?

 

* * *

 _ _W__ ho are you to make me feel so good?  
Who are we to tell ourselves that we're misunderstood?  
Oh, who am I to say I'm always yours?  
_Who am I to choose the boy that everyone adores?_

* * *

  
  
Karma found it frustrating that Nagisa could always provoke reactions out of him, besides his usual teasing facade.

 

  
  
He could always fool others, so why not him? Surely they hadn't been together that long, for Nagisa to see through him?

 

 

Then he winced, because that sounded too harsh, even in his mind. 

 

  
  
  
He sighed. He had to see this coming, and he would be lying if he said that he didn't, but it was quite tiring to have to deal with all the emotions that Nagisa brought out in him.

 

  
  
Some of them he didn't even want to think about, for fear of what they would imply. 

  
  
  
  
Right now, he was resting on the roof, waiting for Koro-sensei. He had said something about going to Tokyo to get some special edition ramen.

 

 

So, Karma took a moment to wonder about Nagisa.   


  
Well, maybe more than a moment.

  
He also wondered why the sky looked so dull compared to Nagisa's eyes.

  
  
  
* * *

 _Who are we to be emotional?_  
_Who are we to play with hearts and throw away it all?_  
_Oh, who are we to turn each other's heads?_  
  
  
* * *

  
  
Nakamura leaned back in her chair, groaning.  
  
  
  
  
She had just finished reading a particularly good book, and her neck was starting to catch up with the reality of time.  
  
  
  
  
Rubbing her neck, she glanced back down at the book. Particularly at it's author.   
  
  
  
  
She had always wanted to be a writer since she was 5 years old, but lately, she'd been considering the possibility of becoming a lawyer as well.  
  
  
  
  
Writing things that inspired people, and being able to bring justice to others had their own respective appeals, she had to admit.  
  
  
  
  
But that was still in the future. For now, she could stick to what she did best. Teasing Nagisa.  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, Nagisa, come look, I've got a picture of the heroine in my book! I think you'd look pretty good in a black strapless shirt and a black skirt with a belt full of knives!"   
  
  
  
  
Nagisa's groan answered her.

  
* * *

  
_Oh, I don't like the way I never listen to myself_  
_I feel like I'm on fire, I'm too shy to cry for help_  
_Oh, I don't think you know me much at all_

  
* * *

  
  
And when Nagisa asks Kayano how she's feeling that day, he doesn't understand why she answers with a sad smile.  
  
  
  
  
When Nagisa yelps at Karma's antics, he doesn't understand why Karma stares at him more than he usually does.  
  
  
  
  
And when Nagisa sighs at Nakamura's teasings, but asks her about her book, he doesn't understand why she asks him to read a passage out loud.

  
  
  
* * *

  
  
Of course, they'd never admit that Nagisa's presence was more than enough for them.   
  
  
  
They would take any chances they could get, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, that's it. For the first part. X3
> 
> Please comment if you want to talk, rant, or just drop by to say hi. I would really appreciate it. =]


End file.
